HTTYD Draconian
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: What would happen if Hiccup and Toothless came across a draconian, a human-dragon hybrid? They will discover her secrets and find out what happened to her in her past. Will they help her or will they watch her become ensnared in a hunter's trap? Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm finally doing one for dragons. I am into dragons and know any kind of dragon mentioned in any mythology or legends. When HTTYD came out I was pumped and went to see it as soon as possible. Then when HTTYD 2 came out I was pumped and went to see it. I loved both movies and they made me start writing. So here's that fanfic that I had from 6th** **grade.**_

* * *

I was forcing myself to fly and I couldn't stop, I was being hunted. I lost my friend in this storm. The worst of it was that it was storming. Why weren't they giving up? Was I even being chased anymore? I don't know I'm not taking my chances. I wasn't a prize and I wasn't a good thing to mess with. My wings they were aching, I couldn't stop not now at least, I needed to find land. The rain made my bones aching, the rain kept adding weight and my wings were getting the worst of this. My wings gave out and I just fell into the water. I tucked my wings under my shirt and wrapped my tail around my one leg. The water was freezing cold and my eyes closed.

* * *

A boy with brown hair and a black dragon. They were out flying and they spotted a girl.

"Bud fly down to her," the boy said.

The dragon flew down and the boy went over to her a girl with black hair. He touched her shoulder and her eyes opened to show bright blue eyes. She saw the boy and quickly positioned herself to fight.

"Hey we aren't going to hurt you," he said.

The girl looked him up and down, a boy in an attire that was weird. To her it looked like a flight suit.

_Does he think I'm stupid, _The girl thought.

"Can we give you a ride to our village to ask you some question," he asked.

She then saw the black dragon who gave her a quick growl. She returned the growl back to him.

"Toothless," the boy said.

The dragon looked at the girl and the girl gave him a look of understanding. The girl lost conciseness and fell, the dragon caught her and the boy put her onto the back of the dragon. They flew off back to the boy's home, which was a rustic looking house.

* * *

**_I finished this part to this fanfic. I had the idea and I just put it into my drawer on old writings. I thought it was a good idea then, but I didn't know about this. Characters, I did put Toothless and Hiccup in it. I put a character I made up the girl, she's what is known as draconian, a human dragon hybrid. You guys will figure her out in the next one. So keep reading and enjoy._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next part in HTTYD Draconian fanfic. I love dragons, they have fascinated me since I was little. I'm going to release this one so here it goes.**_

* * *

I woke up and saw that I was in a room. Wasn't I on a beach just a moment ago? I looked at my back, good thing my wings were hidden. Thank god I had enough sense after I fell into the water to tuck my wings under my shirt. The boy from the beach came into the room.

"Oh good your awake," he said.

His dragon, Toothless I think the dragon's name was.

"Can you tell me your name," he asked.

"Syka," I said. "What is your's?"

"Hiccup Haddock the third," he said.

"A mouthful," I said.

"So Syka can you tell me what happened," Hiccup asked.

"I was out there and I was running away," I said. "They were hunting me down."

"Who was hunting you," Hiccup asked.

"People who think I'm dangerous," I said. "My life hasn't been the same since my incident."

"Incident," Hiccup asked.

"It was with a dragon like your's," I said.

Somehow I thought I could trust him, he did have a night fury for a dragon. He was the same breed as me.

"You mean another night fury," Hiccup asked. "Is it still alive?"

"No there might be more, but I haven't seen any," I said.

"Oh," Hiccup said.

"Are you an outcast," I asked. "No one has a dragon anywhere."

"I'm not," Hiccup said.

"Can I go somewhere, where I can be alone for a bit," I asked.

"I know a place," Hiccup said. "Follow."

I followed him downstairs and we went outside. I saw dragons everywhere and there were other people riding them.

"Is your night fury still alive," Hiccup asked.

"No she pasted," I said. "The hunters got to her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hiccup said.

He led me to an area where it was a giant bowl in the ground.

"This is good," I said. "I might be back at dusk."

"What are you going to do," Hiccup asked.

"I can somewhat trust you," I said. "Come later if you want."

"Okay," Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Toothless left and I stood there in the cove. I went to a pool of water and washed myself off letting my wings out. The ached a bit but nothing that I couldn't handle. I put my clothes back on and flew up a bit and then landed outside of the cove. I did this several times before my wings stopped aching. I landed in the cove and looked into the water. I saw some fish, I opened my hand and extended my claws. I managed to grab a fish from the water. I started to scale it and clean out its guts and then Hiccup returned. I got up and tried to hide my wings.

"Leave them out," Hiccup said.

Hiccup came over and I folded my wings back. He stared at me in wonderment.

"Why did you keep this a secret," Hiccup asked.

"I can't trust anyone," I said. "My last friend that I had turned me and another in for the hunters to track."

"Where is your other friend," Hiccup asked.

"I don't know where he is," I said. "We were spilt up during the storm. Promise me you won't tell anyone. I don't want the hunters to find out and start hunting me again."

Toothless nudged me and I placed a hand on him.

"You should come with me to the dragon training arena," Hiccup said.

"What," I asked. "No, no, no. I can't someone would find out. I can't have that. I don't want to be on the run anymore."

"Keep your wings hidden and your tail as well," Hiccup said. "No one would find out."

I moaned and looked at my claws.

"Yeah, but nothing would be able to hide my claws," I said.

"That might be a problem," Hiccup said. "We'll figure out something."

We walked back to Hiccup's place. I tucked in my wings and tail before we got to his village. We went into his house where a girl was waiting for him. The girl had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Skya go get some rest," Hiccup said.

I went into a hiding spot and curled up within it. Somehow I was extremely tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I am going to continue in the next part in this. I hope everyone is enjoying this. I did use Hiccup, and Toothless, Astrid was also at the end of this one. I created Skya. Again she is a draconian meaning she's a human dragon hybrid. She is part night fury. I thought it would be cool for the story. Anyway wait for the next one and continue reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3 coming to you now. I am working on the fourth part. When I came up with this I wasn't fully complete with it. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it. I'm going to post this one now.**_

* * *

I was flying away from the hunters. I had several cuts along my body, some were on my wings. The hunters weren't going to give up on their prize, they wanted my wings on their walls. I wasn't going to give up that easy. I lost my friend in the storm last night. My one wing was now killing me. It had a large scar on the top of it. I growled and I soon saw some land ahead. I landed and took off running and hopped up into a tree. I watched as the hunters were looking for me. I smiled and held onto the tree. The hunters left and I climbed down from the tree as soon as I thought it was safe. I picked up a scent.

_Skya_, I thought.

I followed the scent and found a large house. I couldn't tuck my wings in because of my wounds. I went up to the house and Skya's scent got stronger. I decided to knock on the door. A teenage boy appeared at the door. He saw me in my glory, a teenage boy with black hair, reptilian green eyes, long canines, and clawed hands.

"Come in," the boy said.

I walked in and he saw my wound on my wing.

"Sit down and let me take care of your wing there," he said.

I sat down and he started to treat my wound. He put some alcohol on it and I roared in pain.

* * *

I woke up to hear a familiar roar. Could it be? I looked out of my hiding spot and saw that Hiccup was treating my friend's wing. I climbed down and went over to them. I made Hiccup move and I started to treat my friend's wound. He became very calm and I let my wings and tail come out. He turned around and saw me.

"Skya," he said.

"Night," I said.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Night said.

"I'm glad you're okay too," I said.

Our joyous moment was cut short when we heard a knock at the door. We hid and Hiccup answered the door. The hunters were there.

"May I help you," Hiccup asked.

"We are looking for a girl and a boy," one of them said. "They are wanted for a reason where they hurt someone."

"I haven't seen anything out here," Hiccup said.

"If you see anything send us something," The other said.

They left and Hiccup closed the door. We came out from our hiding spot.

"Did you hurt someone," Hiccup asked.

"No we never did," I said.

"Why would we," Night asked. "You guys never actually caused problems for us."

"Get some rest we'll continue this in the morning," Hiccup said.

Hiccup went upstairs where Toothless was waiting for him. Night and I went to the hiding spot. We curled up together.

"What are we going to do," I asked.

"We'll figure out something," Night said.

"But the hunters," I said.

"Skya don't worry," Night said. "We're together again and nothing not even the hunters will keep us apart."

I tucked into Night and Night wrapped his wings around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to Night's heart beat.

* * *

**_So how did you guys enjoy this one? I like to hear a response to that please. Characters I do not own Hiccup and Toothless. I made Skya, Night, and the hunters. Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Please continue reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**What up this is the fourth part to this fanfic. I want to see reviews I like to see them because it will help me write. I love some ideas and I think that it would help out. I like reviews and I have nothing against them. Okay get ready for part four.**_

* * *

I woke up and I moved out of Night's wings. I crawled out of our hiding hole and saw Hiccup standing there with a woman. I looked at her then looked at Hiccup.

"You weren't kidding when you said that there were some people who were part Night Fury," she said coming over to me.

I heard a growl come from our hiding spot and Night came out and put a protective wing around me. Night stared at the woman.

"Guys she's alright," Hiccup said. "She's my mother, Valka."

"It's nice to meet you," I said extending a clawed hand out to her.

"They seem to be very informed with some human manners," Valka said.

"Well," I said. "We are half human."

"Mom we can discuss this later," Hiccup said. "I got to go to the training arena with these two."

"Alright but be careful," Valka said. "I saw two hunters here already."

I gulped and tucked into Night. Valka left and we were in the house.

"Why did you tell her," I asked.

"She's my mother and very good with dragons," Hiccup said.

"So," I said.

"So I had to tell her," Hiccup said. "We should head over to the arena now."

"Night will you be able to fly," I asked Night.

"Yeah," Night said.

"Let's go then," Hiccup said.

We all went outside and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back. Night and I took off and Hiccup and Toothless followed us. We soon followed Hiccup and Toothless to the arena. We landed inside the arena and there were several people there. There were also some dragons as well, a Gronkle, A Hideous Zippleback, A Deadly Nadder, and a monstrous Nightmare. Their riders were staring at us. The girl from the other day came up to me.

"So you must be the guys with the dragon wings and stuff," she said.

"Yeah we are," I said.

"Can you guys breathe fire," a voice asked from a guy that had a twin sister.

"Yes we can," I said.

"Alright these guys are new and they might need some time to get used to things around here," Hiccup said.

"I don't know the girl might be used to this already," A stronger looking teenager said.

Night let out a growl to him. Night wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry," I said. "I got back up and a boyfriend."

They looked at me.

"What even though I'm half dragon doesn't mean that I can't have a boyfriend," I said. "We are capable of having interactions with others."

They riders and dragons got to work and I sat with Night and we watched. Hiccup flew on Toothless and we saw how fast they got. They landed and they placed in the top.

"Wait can we have a go at it," Night asked.

"Sure," Hiccup said.

"Wait we can't let them," the stronger looking boy said. "They don't have dragons."

"We do," I said waving my wings at him.

"Snotlout you have to watch it with them," Hiccup said.

"Fine, but they should at least have dragons," Snotlout said.

Night got up and when he was told. He took off into the sky faster than Toothless. He flew in the path of the other dragons. When he landed he was faster than Toothless.

"Skya your turn," Night said.

I got up and when I was told to go I took off. I flew faster and the wind felt so good on my skin. When I landed I saw that I was faster than Night.

"How do you guys do that," Hiccup asked.

"They don't have riders on them," Snoutlout said.

"Yeah can me and Ruff ride on them," one of the twins said.

"No Tuffnut you two stay away from them," Hiccup said.

"So you're saying we can," Tuffnut said.

The twins ran over to us and Night and I both took off flying away from the arena. We flew into the forest and we landed in it. We walked around for a while. Night pushed me down and Night just fell to the ground. I went over to him and I saw the arrow in his chest.

"Night," I said. "Night."

"Skya, I love you," Night said in raspy breathes.

"Night please don't go," I said crying a little.

"I'm sorry," Night said. "I love you so much."

Night's eyes slowly closed and I sat there with Night in my lap. I just cried and wrapped my wings around him.

"Night," I said. "I don't want you to go. Please I want you to stay. God, Please bring him back!"

I sat there grieving over Night. I couldn't take it, I loved him, he was the only one that was the same as me. I laid down next to him and put my wings around him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I just killed off a character. I'm sorry about that and I hope you guys are enjoying it. I have worked on a lot of things and school hasn't been making it any easier for me. Characters I do not own, Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf & Blech, Toothless, and Meatlug. I created Night, Skya, and the hunters. I'm sorry that I killed off Night and I hope none of you are mad at me. I still like reviews and they do help me with my writing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay for anyone that read the last one, I am sorry for killing off one of my characters. He was a good character that I created and I might bring him back if I so choose. Anyway let's get onto this one then.**_

* * *

I woke up to Toothless nudging me awake. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in Hiccup's home. I was lying on Hiccup's bed, I saw that I had a bit of blood on me and I thought of Night.

"What happened out there," Toothless asked.

"We were ambushed and Night saved me," I said.

"I'm sorry about him," Toothless said. "Do you know what happened where that arrow came from?"

"No," I said. "I'm guessing it was the hunters."

"Well Hiccup and the rest of the group are getting ready for Night's funeral," Toothless said.

"I need to be there," I said. "I need to be there."

I got up and Toothless helped me up. We walked to where they were preparing Night's funeral. I ran up to them.

"I got to set the boat on fire," I said. "He's my boyfriend and I must have the honors in doing it."

Everyone nodded and they casted the boat out into the water. Tears filled my eyes and I launched a powerful plasma blast at the boat.

"Good bye Night," I said. "I hope I can see you in Valhalla."

I stood there until the boat went under the water. I couldn't help but cry. The dragons came over to me and wrapped their wings around me. I let the tears slid down my cheeks. I lost Night, My boyfriend, he was there for everything. Our first flight, our first fire breathing practice, our first kill. Anything the dragons around me didn't help even though they tried.

"Stay sharp," Deadly nadder said.

"Be the rock he would want," Gronkle said.

"Don't let your flame for him die," monstrous Nightmare said.

"Don't let him go," Hideous Zippleback said.

"Skya, Night would have wanted you to look out for yourself now," Toothless said.

Toothless and Hiccup took me back to their place. I went into the hiding spot and curled up. I wasn't hungry and didn't feel like doing anything. I covered myself with my wings. I just cried and looked at a tatoo I had on my stomach since I was little, it was the only thing that connected me to Night. My tatoo was on a night fury, my breed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is just for Skye feelings for Night. Night is in fact dead and won't be coming back into future posts. Characters I do not own, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Barf & Blech, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Stormfly. Characters I own, Skya and Night. Sorry about the death of Night.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi and this is going to be part 6 in this fanfiction. I'm working hard on coming up with some more lovable fanfics, but nothing has come to mind. If any of you are still sad because Night died, I still feel terrible for it and there might be one or two deaths in this one. Well we might as well get started on this one than.**_

* * *

_"Skya, I love you," Night said._

_Skya stood there staring into the green eyes of Night. Her own blue eyes shone through the darkness like tiny blue flames._

_"I love you too Night," Skya said.  
_

_Another person was there, a teenage girl looking to be a year younger than Skya. The girl took off running and Night and Skya saw her. They both saw her go up to a truck. The two draconians knew what it was and ran for it. Next thing Skya knows Night is gone._

* * *

"Skya," Hiccup said shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes, I saw my nails buried into the boards underneath me. It has been almost a year since Night was killed and we still haven't been able to find the hunters.

"Are you still having nightmares," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to do a fly around to see if I spot them."

"Not without me and Toothless you're not," Hiccup said.

"Let me go alone," I said.

I took off outside and went to do my fly around, normally I would let Hiccup and Toothless tag along, but I wanted to do this alone this time. I felt like that the hunters were still out there. I flew into the forest and started to hunt.

"So this is where you have hidden," The voice sounding so slick that it made me cringe.

I turned on the balls of my feet and saw her. The girl from my nightmare.

"What do you want," I asked.

"I want you," she said.

"You already took Night," I said.

"He was just the start," she said.

She pulled out a bow and arrow.

"I want to make this simple," she said. "You are going to run and I'm going to place this arrow into your heart. I'll give you a head start."

"I'm not going to play that," I said. "I want to face you head on. You took Night away from me and now I'm going to take your life away."

"Fine," she said.

The girl dropped the bow and arrow.

"Have it your way," she said.

She pounced on me and I slashed her with my claws. I whipped my wings and tail out and lashed her. She then pulled out her wings.

"Now you know why I was hunting you guys," she hissed.

I backed up, I knew what she was. She was a dangerous dragon known as a Feral dragon. She was nothing I wanted to mess with. I knew now that I was playing with fire.

"What's wrong do you want your Night to come and protect you," she hissed.

"No she has me," A voice said, Toothless.

Toothless bounded from the tree with Hiccup riding on him. The feral was taken by surprise and I took that chance to attack. I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the ground. I got on top of her and smashed her face in. I grabbed her wing and threw her against a tree. I let her go and she stood up and stared at me.

"I don't need Night to fight you," I spat at her. "I'm as strong as you and I know better."

She smiled revealing her fangs, I bared mine at her. I launched myself at her with my claws hitting her right-wing. She got me back by sliding her claws along my back. I hissed through the pain and launched myself again. Hiccup launched a net towards us, but instead of hitting her, it hit me. The girl grabbed the net and tied it off. I thrashed inside the net trying to get out. I remembered one thing about feral's they can't stand fire. I launched a plasma blast at her and she hissed from the blast. I got out of the net and continued to blast her. She ran off and I gave her a last shot to her wing. I turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"What was she," Hiccup asked.

"A feral," I said. "Nasty things."

"Can't all dragons take fire," Hiccup asked.

"Feral can't they were created to hunt my kind down," I said. "They forgot about flame resistance."

"Are you okay," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I looked at my back and it had a scab over the scratches, nothing I couldn't handle. I sighed and looked at the sky. I didn't want to go to sleep, but I had to. I haven't gotten any sleep for months now. I moved my wings and the scratches on my back hurt a bit. I growled a bit.

"Skya let us give you a ride home," Hiccup said.

I climbed onto the back of Toothless and we took off. I held onto Hiccup and we flew towards the village. We went inside Hiccup's home. Astrid was already there.

"Skya what happened to you," Astrid asked.

"I got into a fight with a feral," I said.

Astrid saw my back and made me lie down while she treated it. The stuff she put on hurt like h* but I growled a bit.

"Get some sleep we all know you need it," Astrid said.

I went to my hiding spot and crawled in. I curled up and yawned. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Alright some of you guys out there I know don't want to post comments, but I want you to so I know what I can do for the next one. I love hearing feedback and it does help with my writing. I'm told by my friends that read this that I'm getting better at writing, but I want your guys' opinions. Characters I do not own, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid. Characters I do own, Night, the feral, and Skya. Thank you and please I like to hear your guys' feedback.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so this would be part 7 to this fanfic. I am still working on coming up with some new ideas to keep you guys impressed with this fanfic. Now Skya's having nightmares about Night and they won't go away. Seems like she has a problem. Let's find out more in this fanfic.**_

* * *

_Skya was standing in front of Night. He had a wound where the arrow pierced through his skin. He walked up to Skya, his wings dragging on the ground, his tail coming across the ground like a snake. Skya stared at him and saw that his eyes had the same life they did before he died._

_"Skya, I want you to move on," Night said. "Please go find someone else. I know you will find one out there for you."_

_"Night," Skya said._

_Night leaned in and kissed Skya._

_"Will you promise me to look for another," Night asked._

_"I promise Night," Skya said._

_Night stepped back and the feral popped out of the woods and sliced Night's throat. Skya screamed out._

* * *

"Skya," Hiccup yelled while shaking me awake.

I rocketed up to the ceiling and grabbed hold on one of the rafters. I glared down at him and climbed down.

"You don't do that to a dragon," I growled.

I've been a bit moody since the feral dragon and that has been a month ago. I never acted like this. Astrid came in and I calmed down.

"Morning Skya," Astrid said.

"Morning," I said.

"Hiccup I guess the dragons are heading to their hatching grounds," Astrid said.

As I heard that I blacked out.

* * *

Skya got down on all fours and ran out the door, Hiccup and Astrid followed her until she took off into the sky. Hiccup and Astrid got onto Toothless and followed her. Skya saw this and lost them within the clouds.

"D* she's fast," Hiccup said.

"We know where she's going," Astrid said.

"We do," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Astrid said. "After I said hatching grounds she acted weirdly. Come on."

They went in the direction of the hatching grounds. When they got there, they found Skya was on top of a rock looking over the water. Her wing was covering something or somethings.

* * *

When I came to I saw that I had a night fury and another dragon under my one wing. I shook my head and looked again. Then I saw Hiccup and Astrid, I let out a growl towards them. Why did I growl? I protected the night fury and the draconian as if they were my own. Hiccup and Astrid came closer and I growled more at them. Then Toothless came up to me and I calmed down a bit.

"Its okay," Toothless said. "Don't be over protective."

I looked down at them and the night fury reminded me of Night. The draconian looked like me.

"No," I said. "They can't be mine."

Toothless looked at me shocked. Hiccup and Astrid came closer.

"No don't come closer," I growled.

"Skya let us help," Hiccup said. "Let us look."

"No stay away," I growled again.

Toothless nuzzled me and I saw the little night fury walk right up to Hiccup. I was surprised that this little one wasn't scared. The draconian whimpered and I bent down and nuzzled it. Hiccup picked up the night fury and brought it back to me.

"They are yours," Hiccup said setting the dragon in my wing. "You want to come back with us?"

"I might as well," I said.

I got up and grabbed the little ones. They weren't going to go away from me. Hiccup and Astrid got onto Toothless and we all took off. I flew beside them. Astrid was staring at them and me. I looked down at them and saw Night in them. I smiled and I knew I was going to name the Night fury Night. We landed back at Hiccup's home and I went inside. I set the night fury down and held onto the draconian.

* * *

**_Okay part 7 done, maybe I might end this one here and start another one with the two little dragons in it. Maybe I will or I might not. Characters I do not own, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. Characters I do own, Skya, Night, the feral, the baby draconian, and the baby night fury. I want you guys to leave reviews saying whether I should continue on this one or I should start another one with the two kids. Please leave a review and I will take it to consideration._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well I got a review saying that I should continue with this fanfic since it was going so fast. I am going to continue it and I hope you guys like it. Well here we go.**_

* * *

I woke up and saw my kids. They've grown since I left the hatching grounds. Night was able to crawl around without wobbling. I decided to call the draconian, since it was another male, Storm. Storm was as big a three-year old and was able to walk around. They were growing all the time and becoming stronger. I would often let them go out but with mine vision. They weren't happy about me going out with them, but they were happy to get some fresh air. This time when they went out I saw another draconian sneak up behind them. This one was a monstrous nightmare draconian. I pounce on him and grappled him to the ground.

* * *

Skya was wrestling a monstrous nightmare draconian to the ground. She was strong and very protective of her young which made her stronger. The other draconian was more agile than Skya though. Skya grabbed the other draconian's tail and threw it against a tree. Skya let go of the beast and placed herself between the draconian and her kids.

"Oh these are yours," the draconian hissed. "Where's the father?"

Skya growled and knew that this one was trying to get to her. All other draconians knew that her and Night were the last two night fury draconians.

"I heard he was killed by a feral," the draconian hissed.

"SHUT UP," Skya yelled at the draconian.

The draconian left and Skya gathered her kids and went back to their home which was a dried up pond bed, it did have a bit of water in it. To Skya's surprise Hiccup and Toothless were there. Skya let her kids play in the water.

"How were you guys able to find me," Skya asked.

"A few tricks," Hiccup said. "I see that your kids are growing."

"Yeah," Skya said.

"Did you ever tell them about their father," Hiccup asked.

"I never came to it," Skya admitted.

"You should tell them," Hiccup said.

Skya moaned and Hiccup realized he touched on a sensitive topic.

"Sorry," Hiccup said.

"It's alright," Skya said.

"So how are things going," Hiccup asked.

"Things are going great and the kids are doing great," Skya said. "Anything and everything is great."

"Glad to hear that," Hiccup said. "I might as well go back and help fix up the village."

"Can I come too," Skya asked. "Along with the kids?"

"I don't see why not," Hiccup said.

"Kids," Skya said.

Her kids came up onto land and up to her.

"We are going to a village," Skya said. "Storm remember what I told you."

Storm nodded to his mother. Skya picked up the two, Hiccup got onto Toothless and they took off. They landed in the village and Skya set her kids down. Astrid ran up to Skya and hugged her.

"Skya where have you been," Astrid asked.

"Raising my kids," Skya said.

Astrid saw them and bent down and greeted them.

"Hi there I'm Astrid," she said.

Storm held out his hand to her and shook her hand. Night went up and licked her hand.

"They seem to be like you and their father," Astrid said.

I moaned and she noticed that I didn't tell them about their father.

"Well they are like you," Astrid said. "So why are you here?"

"I thought the kids should have a new experience," I said. "I came back with Hiccup and Toothless."

* * *

Mom let her guard down by talking to Astrid. I snuck off and Storm followed me.

"Night you know we aren't suppose to go out of mom's sight," Storm said.

"She's still in sight and if you don't want to go explore this place then fine," I said.

"I'm not going to get you out of this one," Storm said.

"I want to know about our father," I said. "You want to know too. Don't you?"

"Well yeah I do, but I don't know if mom wants to know," Storm said.

"What ever I'm going to find something on him," I said.

I ran off and saw a memorial. I went down to look and saw a cross. Did someone put that there? I went up to it to see.

"Night, a loving boyfriend and draconian," I said aloud. "Seems like he died almost two-years before me and Storm were born."

I sniffed it and it smelled like mom. Toothless came up on me.

"What are you doing down here," Toothless asked.

"I was just looking around," I said.

"Come on I'll get you back to Skya," Toothless said.

Toothless picked me up in his mouth and brought me back to mom.

"Night where were you," mom said.

"I was looking around," I said.

"He was at Night's memorial," Toothless said.

As soon as Toothless said that mom went white. She turned to me and looked down at me.

"Why were you there," mom asked.

"I wanted to know what it was," I said.

"I should tell you and your brother about that and who that is for," mom said.

"Are you going to tell us," I asked.

Mom nodded and I sat down and Storm sat beside me.

"It was two years before you guys," mom said. "Night was my boyfriend and loving companion. We did everything together and then one day, we were forced to run."

"Run from what," I asked.

"A couple of feral dragons," mom said. "We flew into a storm where we lost each other. A day later I woke up on an island that we are on today. Hiccup got me to my full strength. That night Night reunited with me. The next day went wrong, everything leading up to it was okay for the most part. We flew into the woods where Night protected me by pushing me out-of-the-way of a feral's arrow. He laid on the ground dying. He died in my arms. Night's your father."

"So this Night is our father," I asked.

"Aye, you were named after him," mom said. "You reminded me of him so much that I named you Night."

"So our dad is dead," Storm asked.

"Yes," mom said.

"Was he a draconian or a dragon," Storm asked.

"He was a draconian," mom said. "Come I'll discuss more tomorrow."

We went to a house and mom lead us inside. Hiccup along with Toothless were there.

"Can we stay here," mom asked.

"Yeah, your spot is still there," Hiccup said.

Mom lead us over to a spot and picked us up and placed us in there before coming in herself. We curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Skya told her kids about Night. Will this affect the kids in the near future? Probably not, but there might be a slight chance something will happen. Character I do not own, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid. I created Skya, Storm, both Nights, and the monstrous nightmare draconian. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Alright part 9 in this and things are going great. I welcome all kinds of reviews so please review if you want. Alright last one started with Skya telling her kids about their father. She didn't get to finish telling them, so will she continue this time? Let's read to find out._**

* * *

I woke up before mom did, so I crawled out and went out of the hole. Hiccup was up already and I walked up to him.

"Morning," I said.

Hiccup looked down at me.

"Morning Storm," Hiccup said.

"Do you know anything about my father," I asked.

"I do," Hiccup said.

"Can you tell me," I asked.

"Let's wait until your mother wakes up," Hiccup said.

* * *

Where Night's memorial is a clawed hair grabbed onto the sandy beach. The claws are black and has some scales on the wrist. The face of this person was soft and kind, it's eyes were green and had fangs hanging out of it's mouth. The hair was black and two large black wings came out from it's back. The thing sniffed the air and took off to Hiccup's home. The person stepped up to the door and knocked. Hiccup came to the door.

"Night," Hiccup said.

The person smiled came in. Storm stood wide-eyed at the person. The person looked at Storm and slowly came up to him. He got lower and sniffed Storm. Then the person licked Storm. Skya came out of the hiding spot with Night in her arms. She saw the person near Storm and she immediatly stood over Storm. The person looked at Skya and calmed down a bit.

"Night," Skya said.

The person nodded and nuzzled her cheek. Skya hugged him and Night hugged her back.

"It's good to be back," Night said. "God did it take forever to heal from that one."

"Night," Skya said. "I want you to meet two kids. Storm and Night, our kids."

"So that's why this one smelled like us," Night said pointing to Storm. "He's a draconian too."

"Night is our other son and he's well," Skya said.

Night came over and saw his father.

"I'm a night fury," Night said.

"I'd say," Night said. "Let me get a look at you."

Night bent down and looked at Night.

"I'd say you better not be cocky and get yourself into trouble," Night said to his son.

Night just went back to Storm. Night looked Skya in the eyes.

"I missed you," Night said hugging Skya.

"I missed you too," Skya said.

"Mom is this our father," Storm asked.

"Yes Storm it is," Skya said.

Night let Skya go and went over to Storm.

"A little draconian to add to the count of draconian night furies then," Night said.

"Hi sir," Storm said. "My name is Storm, and yes I am a draconian."

"Smart one aren't you," Night asked.

"Yes sir," Storm said.

"You can drop the sir," Night said. "Call me dad."

"Yes dad," Storm said.

Night smiled and turned to his other son. He went up to him and got down onto his knees.

"Now, I know this isn't a proper greeting but don't ever scare your mom again," Night said.

"Night we should be getting some rest," Skya said.

"You're right we should," Night said. "Come on let's get some rest."

Night picked up little Night and Skya grabbed Storm. They went to their hiding spot and curled up together with the kids inbetween them.

"Go to sleep kids," Skya said.

The kids closed their eyes and tucked into their parents. Skya looked up at Night and saw his green eyes glowing brilently in the darkness.

"Good night Skya," Night said.

"Good night, Night," Skya said.

They tucked into each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Well chapter 9 done, I am going to start a new story for this and hopefully you guys would like it. Characters I do not own, Hiccup, and Toothless. Characters I do own, Storm, both Nights, and Skya. I hope that you guys enjoy this and I'm hoping to see some of you in the next story._**


End file.
